Stakeout
The Stakeout variant of the Mossberg 590 shotgun appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops and its Nintendo DS companion. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Stakeout is a pump-action shotgun, similar to the W1200. Two spare shells are held to either side of the Stakeout, although they are unusable, in the same vein as the M1014 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The stakeout has a very noticeable amount of idle sway. Being a shotgun, it has very little effect on accuracy. Singleplayer The Stakeout (with grip) is only found in the level SOG. Multiplayer The Stakeout becomes available for purchase at level 8. This weapon is capable of hitting at short-middle ranges (marginally having the furthest range of all the shotguns), making it similar to the Trenchgun in Call of Duty: World at War, and has medium-high damage, making it kill at all its range at times depending on how many pellets connect. Adding Steady Aim to it can ensure killing at medium range with it, though losing the wide and convenient spread it has, that can wipe out a room. Its pump action is fairly fast, but still limits the fire rate of the weapon, so the player must be careful when aiming at their enemies. It can be effective without Sleight of Hand since it has a swift reload and quick ADS or Hardened because of its high power and penetration and its limited range will prevent bullets from hitting an aircraft, not to forget the wide spread of the weapon will help at killing its target, even if the player's aim is moved while taking damage. The Stakeout actually has less spread when aiming down the sights. Therefore at longer ranges, it is highly advisable to aim down the sights. Nazi Zombies The Stakeout can be found in Kino der Toten and Five, and bought for 1500 points. Its power is excellent for killing Zombies, being a one hit kill from about round 1-10 and effective up to round 12. It is more effective than the Olympia due to it's larger capacity. It is similar to the M1897 Trench Gun of the Call of Duty: World at War maps in the sense that it is a pump-action shotgun with a 6 shell capacity and long reload. When Pack-a-punched it becomes the Raid, with a 10-round capacity, and every shell loaded reloads 2 shells, meaning only 5 shells must be loaded from empty. Attachments *Grip Gallery File:Ithaca.jpg|Notice the 12-gauge shells strapped to the side and slotted barrel shroud. Stakeout.png|The Stakeout in multiplayer. Stakeout Iron Sight.png|Iron Sight Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Stakeout (under the name of Ithaca M37) appears in the Nintendo DS version of Black Ops, first spotted in the launch trailer. Like it's console counterparts, the weapon's firing mode is pump-action, but the difference is it can fire as fast as a semi-automatic shotgun due to a short pumping action. The pumping animation may not even be played if fired fast enough. However, if one were to fire slowly, the player will see that the gun is pumped before the next shot is fired. Unknown Shotty.png Trivia *The Stakeout shares the same firing sound as the SPAS. This similarity can be heard in many Wager Match videos. *In the DS game, if the player were to pause between shots, the player's character would pump it. However, the player can repeatedly mash the trigger to fire it semi-automatically. *This weapon's pack-a-punch name is a reference to something which could be seen as the opposite of a stakeout, which is waiting in one place for something to happen. They are also both police actions. Category:Shotguns